The present disclosure relates, in various embodiments, to polymers and methods for preparing such polymers. The polymers may be semiconductor polymers and organic semiconductors suitable for use in electronic devices, such as thin film transistors (“TFT”s) and organic solar cells. Also included are devices comprising these polymers.
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are fundamental components in modern-age electronics, including, for example, sensors, image scanners, and electronic display devices. It is generally desired to make TFTs which have not only much lower manufacturing costs, but also appealing mechanical properties such as being physically compact, lightweight, and flexible.
TFTs are generally composed of a supporting substrate, three electrically conductive electrodes (gate, source and drain electrodes), a channel semiconductor layer, and an electrically insulating gate dielectric layer separating the gate electrode from the semiconductor layer.
It is desirable to improve the performance of known TFTs. Performance can be measured by at least two properties: the mobility and the on/off ratio. The mobility is measured in units of cm2/V·sec; higher mobility is desired. The on/off ratio is the ratio between the amount of current that leaks through the TFT in the off state versus the current that runs through the TFT in the on state. Typically, a higher on/off ratio is more desirable.
One approach to producing flexible TFTs is the use of organic polymers to make organic TFTs (OTFTs). There is high demand for solution processable, air stable p-type semiconductor polymer compositions for use in the printed electronics industry. However, it would be desirable for methods and processes that produce such semiconductor polymer compositions to be more efficient, safer, and/or scalable.